As a scintillator panel utilized for detecting a radiation, one disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has conventionally been known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a scintillator panel comprising a fiber optics plate which transmits light therethrough, a scintillator formed on the fiber optics plate, a first poly(p-xylylene) film covering the scintillator, an Al (aluminum) film formed on the first poly(p-xylylene) film, and a second poly(p-xylylene) film formed on the Al film.